Sweet Revenge
by Androsama
Summary: Guy of Gisbourne has enough that the sheriff always blames him for everything. So one day he plans a little trick for his cousin.


**Sweet Revenge**

Guy of Gisbourne was starting to be really irritated, because his cousin, George of Nottingham, the sheriff of the city blamed him for everything. Was it really his fault, that Robin Hood and his men were so smart, clever and well organized, that they always defeated him? No, it wasn't his fault, it was George's, who gave him pitiable soilders, and so Guy couldn't do nothing right. And even so Guy was the one who the sheriff hold responsibility for every failed action, although Guy always did everything to please his cousin. But he never got even the tinies acknowledgement from him, all he got were mad diatribes, aspersions, or in the best case a frown cock of the eye. The sheriff wasn't happy either, because the gold, that were in Guy's care were stolen again. The gold should have taken to London, to help the sheriff to get the throne of England. But Robin Hood and his men attacked the caravan again, and mocked Guy of Gisbourne and all his soilders. And Guy had to hear that he and his men are useless and a bunch of fools.

"So, again the same thing happened?" the sheriff asked as he looked at the younger man. "I hope, you have a good explanation, cousin." The sheriff sound was soft, but Guy knew he's really mad.

"Robin Hood" Guy answered as he was somehow wearifuly waiting for the next mad diatribe, that came.

"Robin Hood?!" shouted the sheriff and he slapped Guy on his face, so the youngar man lurched to the wall. "Robin Hood?! You have no better explanation Gisbourne, other than that Robin Hood and his men mocked you and your men again? What kind of soilders have you, cousin, if some unbattlewised peasants can beat them? And what kind of man are you, if you let them mock you, and me too?"

Guy rubbed his face while he was listening the sheriff, who was bad-mouthed first Guy's soilders than Guy himself. And Guy of Gisbourne wasn't a patient man, but to tell the truth, he would never attack his cousin. But he started to get irritated, that always, everything is his fault and an evil, but childish plan started to form in his mind which he can annoy George.

After a long time it seemed the sheriff cooled-off, or he just stopped the bad-mouthing, because when Guy looked at the sheriff, he saw, George is looking at him, like he saw Guy for the first time.

"So, you have nothing to say, cousin?" George asked.

"I'll find their shelter, Mylord" Guy nodded „",and I'll burn it down, I'll kill them all."

"You better do it, because, if you fail me one more time, I'll hang you with your own intestine from the wall of the castle" the sheriff said with a warning sound.

"I'll remember it, cousin" Guy of Gisbourne bowed. „"Now, if you allow me, I take my leave to plan a plan for them."

The sheriff just waved, so Guy bowed again and left the room. He was happy when he was finally outside the room, because he never could bear to be in the same room with the sheriff for a long time. He was irritated at his presence, but maybe it was because they were cousins. Maybe he would beared the bad-mouthing better, if the sheriff weren't his relative. And to tell the truth, Guy thouht, in that case he wouldn't have such a congruity pressure, that he has to do everything for the sheriff.

As Guy was walking in the alley, he saw the statue of his cousin and smiled vixenly. Another plan started to form in his mind, which was even more childish than the previous, but he was sure, that the next morning the Sheriff of Nottingham will be really, really mad, if he sees the statue.

The next day, on the early morning the racket howl of the Sheriff of Nottingham was heared in the Nottingham Castle, but nobody knew yet, why. Guy of Gisbourne and the sheriff were standing in front of the statue, of which Guy had an idea. The sheriff rampaged, and Guy tried to hide his emotions, but inside he was laughting really hard.

"Who did this?" rampaged the Sheriff of Nottingham. „"Who was that brazen-face who had the nerve to do this to my statue?"

"I don't know, Mylord" Guy said as he was looking at the statue, and he tried really hard to nobody see that he finds his trick really funny.

To tell the truth, the little plan was a success. The statue was wearing a colorful dress for women, and it was glued with some kind of glue to the stone, so it was unremovable. Plus, ont he head of the statue was a long, blond, wavy wig and jewerly too, so if it hadn't had a beard, everyone would think it's a statue of a woman. No wonder, that the Sheriff of Nottingham was really furious.

"Find whoever did this and punish him!" the sheriff commanded, and Guy bowed. „"Flay him alive if you need, but he needs a punishment to make the Sheriff of Nottingham a laughting stock!"

"As you wish, Mylord" Guy said lowly and he walked away quickly.

When he was far away and nobody could hear him, Guy started to laugh really loud and hard. He knew, George never will learn the truth about the statue, and he knew as well, if rumors will spread, it will be a talk not only in Nottingham, but in whole Nottinghamshire as well. Altough it was a small revenge, but a revenge, and Guy of Gisbourne was fully satified with himself.

„"Revenge is sweet, cousin" Guy laughted hard, as he left the building of the castle.

The End


End file.
